The Christmas Tree
by ShyMoonlight
Summary: Fay gets in the holiday spirit and decides to put on a christmas tree in the Cat's Eye Cafe. Which turns out awfully bad towards our favorite ninja.


Disclaimer: _Sadly, I do not own Tsubasa Reservoir Chronicles…that's Clamp's honor! _

One-shot: The Christmas Tree

Written by: My dear sister!

Rating: K+

It was a sunny morning when Fay opened his sky blue eyes. Turning to his side he looked at his Puppy and Kittens calendar. To his delight it was December the 20th, only 5 days till the joyful day that was Christmas. And they haven't even put up the Christmas tree in the Cat's Eye café! Fay's brows furrowed as he thought for a moment, then an idea came to him.

"A marvelous idea!" he thought, smiling a childish smile.

* * *

Kurogane stepped out of his room, yawning, while he passed his hands through his already messed up black hair. He looked around to see Syaoran drinking some coffee, while Sakura, in her cute café's uniform, served him his breakfast. He was going to ask where the other two goofs where, when he heard a noise.

"Puu, Puu!" Followed by Mokona walking from behind Sakura.

"Great!" said sarcastically Kurogane. "The white bun woke up"

Syaoran and Sakura looked up. "Good morning, Kurogane" greeted Syaoran.

"Where's Fay-san?" squeaked Sakura.

"Don't know, don't care" said Kurogane with no interest, as he sat in the stool besides Syaoran.

Suddenly, there was a noise upstairs, like something falling on the ground. Immediately, Kurogane and Syaoran withdrew their swords, both showing a serious and determined look on their faces.

"Sakura-hime, stay behind." Whispered Syaoran.

"The noise, it's getting closer" Kurogane said with his sword out front, prepare to slice whatever came.

All of a sudden the noise was heard going down the stairs, and then it walked out in the clearing for all of them to see what or who it was. The three of them sweat dropped, while Mokona waved.

"Good morning, everyone!" shouted Fay in a cheerful way. His hands were dragging something big and green.

"What the hell is THAT!" Kurogane said, frowning while looking at what seemed to be a…tree?

"Why, Kuro-pii, this is a Christmas tree!" said Fay, chuckling, while Kurogane murmured about how it was outrages to call a tree a Christmas tree and to stop calling him all those stupid names.

As if it suddenly dawned him, Fay bursted out "Oooo, I almost forgot! I got you all a Christmas hat!"

"One for Syaoran-kun" He placed a hat in Syaoran's head. Then he danced towards Sakura. "One for Sakura-chan!" "One for Mokona" he chirped as he placed a little hat on the white bun' head. Fay then turned towards Kurogane. "Here, Kuro-woof woof!" he said, handing him or better tell hastily putting on top of the ninja a red and white fluffy hat, while he struggle to get free.

Kurogane almost exploded in anger. "DON'T call me those ridiculous name. Besides, this stupid thing itches" he growled, scratching his head. "What did you put on it?"

Fay pretended he did not listen by smiling and turning towards Syaoran, Sakura and Mokona as he explained to them what was a Christmas tree and how to put it up with decorations and all.

A moment later after all the listeners nodded and awed at Fay's explanation, they couldn't help but hear a growl. Turning around they saw Kurogane screaming and fighting with the hat until it was on tiny little pieces. The high tempered ninja turned to them huffing and puffing in complete anger.

"Kuro-puu, you are so violent!" grinned Fay. "Now that you finished 'slaying' the hat, come and help me with the ribbons"

Kuorgane eyed him dangerously, sending him daggers. "What the hell is a ribbon! It doesn't itch, does it!"

"They are decorations. And, no, they do not itch. It the hat was itchy, why didn't you tell me? I would have scratch you behind the ear, like the puppy you are Kuro-pii!"

"Why you stupid…#& and damn #$&!"

Syaoran and Sakura both stood there opened mouth after hearing Kurogane's way of talking. They had never heard him speak in such a way.

"Kuro-pii, is naughty," sang Mokona and Fay in unison. "Kuro-puu, will not get presents!"

After Kurogane muttered some cursing and Mokona and Fay stopped singing, they all found themselves helping with the ribbons…even Kurogane who was forced down by Fay.

"Just give them this loop and that one," explained Fay.

Kurogane struggle to do it, but soon enough he found himself all tied up in knots with the stupid ribbon.

Fay sighed. "Green suits you!" he chirped. Suddenly, out of nowhere he got out a little tree. "Here, " he said handing it to Kurogane. "Practice on this, while Little Puppy and Little Kitty, help me with the decorations on the big tree."

He spoke to him as if he was a 5 year old. Nevertheless, Kurogane grabbed the tree (muttering where the stupid mage had gotten it from) and sat in a far corner like a naughty kid, that in Fay's opinion he was.

Syaoran, Sakura, Fay and Mokona started placing the decorated balls in the big tree, when all of a sudden there was the sound 'kaboom', where Kurogane was practicing with the little tree.

"Damn tree! It exploded on my face!" Kurogane shouted with his face covered in green ash. His face was priceless.

"No one said to connect the lights!" Fay laughed and smiled.

Kurogane's left eye twitch. "I HATE YOU!" he screamed as he made a dash towards Fay with his sword lifted up in the air.

Syaoran and Sakura sweat dropped, while Mokona cheered on, as they watch Kurogane following pursuit at Fay all around the house. To them Christmas was new, and this surely was going to be an awkward one.

- - - END - - -

Author's note: _This was a short one-shot, as I said before, that was written by my twelve-year-old sister. She asked me to post it here and so I did, helping her a bit with some adjustments. Soooo, what do you guys think? REVIEW! Oh, and Merry Christmas to all of you!_


End file.
